leagueofrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ostrich
'OstrichSized:' OstrichSized is BlockHaak's arch-nemesis. He'd be JacksSmirkingRevenge's too, but unfortunately he's too busy with trees. OstrichSized is known for his surprise attacks. Don't let the suit fool you -- this web team leader will make you regret underestimating nerf weaponry. Play OstrichSized if you enjoy ambush. Strategy ~UNDER CONSTRUCTION~ +Combo: - OstrichSized 1st Combo: Disappear --> Sneak attack (Or Reverse) - OstrichSized 2nd Combo: Dissapear -> Sneak attack -> Double Barrel - OstrichSized signature Combo: Disappear --> Sneak Attack --> Barrage (While Barrage, if target runs use Double shots to speed up) +Building and Role: - Since Ostrich have fast attack rate, he should be a support type which helps damage the enemy which give your team a slight advantage. Depends on the situation, OstrichSized can be a Team Carry or an Extreme Feeder. - As a Sustain Carry and Support: Play wisely or else you will lead your team into failure. If the opponent have "Glass Canon" you should buy an Illumina, 2 Expensive Outfits then 2 Ghost Walkers for speed. Remember to play defensive, don't attack them but let them attack you. Then use your Barrage attack if you endured the hit and they have used all their skills on you. If you think you can't withstand more damage, use your skills to escape. If their team have stunners or slower, Buy 1 Running shoes and 2 GhostWalkers. What you should do is shoot your enemy from range and dont let the enemy stun or slow you, always save a move for escape (Recommend: Sneak Attack). After buying 2 ghost walkers, if you didnt die anymore then buy more Skillz or Defence if you die a lot. Make sure when you use Barrage, you must have a friend to support you or else your target might run away and leave his teammates to gang you up. Skills + Double Shot: ' OstrichSized fires two fast basic attacks and gains a (percentage) speed boost for 2.5 seconds. '- Percentage: 8 + 6/ability level + Sneak Attack: ' OstrichSized dashes straight forward and creates a flash which slows nearby enemies by (slow)% for (duration) seconds. '- Slow: 15 + 5/ability level '- Duration:' 2 + Disappear: ' OstrichSized turns invisible for (duration) seconds. '- Duration: 1 + 0.4 per ability level + Barrage: ' OstrichSized spins rapidly in a circle for (duration) seconds, shooting projectiles around him in a circle. Each does (damage) damage. '- Duration: 5 '- Damage:' 2 per ability level + 10% of Skillz Base stat - Health: 150 - Skillz: 10.8 - Hax: 0 - Toughness: 12 - Resistance: 11.2 - Speed: 14 Counter - Ostrich have low scaling but fast attack rate so you better dodge his attacks or keeps distances from him and you will be safe. Ostrich can move very fast so slow him as much as possible but never charge at him, instead let him charge at you. - Ostrich cant take hit and run all the time due to his abilities, if he had used up all his abilities, start attack him quick. Wait until his "barrage" stop and then start attacking him. Without his abilities, Ostrich is vulnerable. - Best class against Ostrich: Sorcus, 1x1x1x1, Joel, Cupcake, Matt.Category:Characters